From Bad, To Worse, To Better
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: This is different from what I usually do.Naruto is ignored by Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke so he speaks to the 1st Hokage who sends him away to another team where he will have the attention he needs. What happens when he comes back with company?SLASH Yaoi a
1. New team mates and Exam 1: Enter NARUTO!

Hey there guys, this is a bit different to what I usually write. It will have Het and Yaoi so everyone has a taste of both.

I hope that you like it and please Review.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked to the bridge where team 7 met up nearly everyday for training, he had only been with the team for a few months already and he had not been taught or learnt anything new. His Sensei was too busy training Uchiha Sasuke to utilise the use of the Sharingan to even notice him, yet he still had time to train Sakura. 

Naruto sighed again; he didn't know why he stuck around when he was clearly not wanted on the team or by anyone in the village. The only one who did want him around was Iruka – Sensei and Sarutobi-sama.

Looking up from the ground he saw Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi in a little group talking, '_Most probably about me._' He thought. As he got closer he heard his name being mentioned by Kakashi.

"…This mission will commence right now. It is only a small one and is quick so we won't be needing Naruto to help us with it." Kakashi explained to Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto stopped 3 feet away from the three of them, "Well that's nice to know." He said in a small voice gaining their attention, "Why do you even bother with me being on the team then is all you are going to do is push me away?" he questioned.

"What are you on about dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto sighed and looked away from the group, not wanting them to see the betrayal he felt reflected in his eyes, "Nothing, never mind. I'm just gonna go and ask Sarutobi-sama if I can be put with another team."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT?" Sakura yelled at him and hit him over the head.

Naruto turned his head to look at her, "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE IF I'M HERE ANYWAY." He snarled at her and ran off from the members and teacher of Team 7.

"What the hell just happened?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

Kakashi watched after the retreating back of Naruto, he had seen the betrayal in the young teen's eyes, betrayal that he and the others had put there. Kakashi sighed and looked to Sasuke and Sakura, "Let's go, we have a mission to complete." He said indifferently and disappeared with a poof.

* * *

Naruto walked into Sarutobi's office to see the 3rd Hokage looking into his crystal ball, his concentration on it completely. 

"OLLLLDDDDDD MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN." He yelled loudly into the Hokage's ear causing the woman to shoot up in her chair, her eyes lidded, ink on her cheek and drool on her chin.

"Naruto." He murmured distractedly.

"I need to talk to you Old Man." He said in a small voice.

The tone and volume of Naruto's voice caught his attention immediately and he snapped out of his vision induced sleep, "Is there something wrong Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I want to be put on another team please, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi – Sensei don't want me on the team." He explained.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto thoughtfully, "I thought you had a mission."

"Yeah, but Kakashi – Sensei thought it would be best if it was just him, Sasuke and Sakura. I wasn't needed." He whispered the last part.

Sarutobi's face turned to one of concern, as he looked at the boy he thought of as a grandson the pain clear as a sunny clear day, "Would it make you feel better if I talked with Kakashi?" he asked.

"I think its a bit beyond that Old Man. I would prefer to be put on another team."

Sarutobi sighed and pushed his paper – work away from him and pulled a file from the top draw of the desk and placed in neatly on the table in front of him, "There are no teams left that you can go in to or swap with, but there is a team that is going to be short a member for the Chuunin Exam."

Naruto nodded, "No problem, when do I leave?"

"Head home and pack your bag and be back here in an hour and I'll get you on your way to your new team and give a new team mate to Team 7."

"Where will I be going Old Man?" he asked curiously.

Sarutobi smiled at the Gennin and gave him a wink, "That is for when you get back here Naruto." He said and shooed him from his room, "Off you go, home and pack. 1 hour."

"Alright Old Man, I'll see you in an hour." He said and took off for his home.

* * *

Naruto wiggled the key around in the lock of his door trying to get the old key in to the slot to turn it so he could get inside and start packing when he felt a presence behind him and a hand take the key from his fingers. 

"You never could get the key in could you Naru-Kun." Came the strong voice of Iruka.

Naruto turned and pouted, "Well if people would stop doing things to my door then maybe I wouldn't have a problem." He mumbled, "Shouldn't you be at the academy?" he asked.

"And shouldn't you be out training with Kakashi-San?" Iruka retaliated.

"They don't want me around, they left on a mission without me."

Iruka's jaw dropped in shock at the words and the door swang open, "But Kakashi, I wouldn't think that he would ever do anything like that, why would he."

Naruto shrugged, "He spends all his time with Sasuke and Sakura anyway, I'm not good enough for his great tutelage. I learnt what I know now from you and Jiraiya." Naruto explained with a heavy sigh and waked into his apartment.

"Sarutobi-Hokage has assigned me to another team, so I'll be leaving to join them, I don't know where the team is. I've been told to pack and be back in an hour, you're not disappointed in me are you nii-san?" he asked the only person to care for him when he was younger.

Iruka smiled at Naruto, "No, I'm not disappointed with you, but I am pissed with Kakashi." He grumbled.

"Would you look after my flat while I'm away? I'm sure that I'll need it when I come back."

"Of course Naruto, I'll also talk to Sarutobi– Hokage so that it stays off the market alright, now get packing and I'll see you later." Iruka said ruffling the blonde head of hair, "Just be careful."

"I will be Iruka, don't worry 'bout me." He smiled brightly and watched as Iruka walked away.

Naruto sighed, he had been doing that a lot today, and closed the door to his apartment before walking into his bed room and started to pull clothes out from the closet and started to choose what he was going to take with him.

* * *

Iruka walked down the market lane, heading toward the bridge where Naruto usually met with Kakashi and the rest of the team, they had to have been back by now the mission was nothing too hard, he had given the assignment to Kakashi himself. 

Iruka came up to the bridge to see Kakashi leaning against the guardrail reading his 'Icha (Come) Icha Paradise' with Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the bench.

"Kakashi." Iruka snapped as he got closer.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see an irate Iruka coming at him, his eye smiling, "Hey Iruka what can I do for you?"

"You can drop dead is what I would like you to do." He snapped.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the normally well tempered Chuunin, "What are you on about?" Sasuke asked.

"Because of you Naruto is leaving the village."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, "He actually went to the Hokage." Sakura spluttered.

"When Naruto says that he is going to do something he will do it. I know him, I raised him the best I could and you have just shot him down by going off on a TEAM mission without the rest of the team." He glared at Sasuke and Sakura.

"And YOU." He whirled on Kakashi, "I you had of taught him something instead of just going off with a bloody Sharingan user you might notice that Naruto has improved greatly thanks to Jiraiya." Kakashi's head dropped to his chest.

"Where is he now?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you care." Iruka glared at the pink haired Gennin.

Sakura hung her head, "I just wanted to say sorry before he left." She whispered.

"Well it's a bit late now isn't it he going and he wont be back until the exams and who knows if he's going to leave when the exams are over." Iruka's voice became quiet towards the end of his sentence.

"I will never forgive you for this Kakashi." He said and walked away from Team 7.

"Stupid Dobe." Sasuke growled his fists clenched.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away, "Come on we need to go and see the Hokage-Sama." He told his students and took off with Sasuke and Sakura not far behind him.

* * *

Naruto knocked on Sarutobi's door and waited for permission to enter, 'come in', came the response from the Hokage. 

Naruto slid the door open, never looking from the floor in front of him he slid the door closed behind him, "I'm ready Old Man." He sighed.

"Naruto." Came Sakura's whispered voice.

Naruto's head shot up to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka were standing in the room with Sarutobi-Sama, he scowled at his former team, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah well it's a little late for that now isn't it. Maybe if you hadn't have been so mean to me in the beginning I wouldn't have had the thoughts to leave. If I was taught WITH you, TAUGHT by you." He looked pointedly at Kakashi, "Then I wouldn't want to leave.

Hopefully where I am going they will treat me as a friend and not some unneeded nobody and when I come back I am going to become a Chuunin and never look back."

Sarutobi decided that it was time to interrupt, "Are you ready to go Naru-Kun?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Work your mojo Old Man." He smiled brightly at the Hokage.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before biting into his thumb and made a seal with his blood on the floor around Naruto, once he finished the seals a red light came from the kanji and shot upward surrounding Naruto.

"See you in a few months." Sarutobi waved happily as Naruto disappeared from the room.

* * *

Kijo and Breanna both sighed, they were getting someone new to join them so that they could join in with the Chuunin Exam in Konoha. They were in the right place where their new team-mate was to appear but he was late. 

Kijo laid back on the green grass and folded her hands under her head to keep the grass from the majority of her hair, "If this kid doesn't show up soon, I am just going to go back home and not bother with the brat." She grumbled to her best friend.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice questioned and Kijo angled her head backward so she could see the figure above her properly and came face to face with a pale, blonde haired, blue eyed boy with 3 whiskers on his cheeks and a cheeky smile.

"If you're the brat sent by old man Sarutobi then it is you that we are waiting for." Kijo replied and closed her eyes, "What's yer name squirt?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled, "What's your name?" he asked cocking his head to the side looking at Kijo.

"I am Kijo and this is my best friend Breanna, she may seem shy but she can kick your ass if you piss her off." Breanna turned to Naruto when her name was mentioned and waved at the hyperactive blonde.

"Nice to meet you, so what are we going to do now?" he asked of his two new team mates.

"Well we're going to get you settled in first of all, then we can see what you know and go from there. Hokage-Sama didn't really tell you much about your abilities." Breanna explained to Naruto.

Naruto bounced on the spot, "Well let's get going then, I wanna get to work and beat the pants off of my old team mates."

"Old man Sarutobi told us about your treatment from the village and your ex-team and we are going to prove that we want you and are going to teach you. You see we don't have a teacher, we help ourselves it's the only way to get things done." Kijo explained as she stood up and brushed the stray grass from her butt.

"I can accept that." Naruto whispered tightening his hand around the shoulder strap of is bag.

"Don't look so down kid, you're in the best of company and you'll feel like you have a family and that's what I intend to do." Kijo exclaimed as she linked her arm with one of Naruto's, "Come along Naruto."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he packed his bag, he and the girls were going to Konoha for the Chuunin exams and he was psyched at going back home and joining in with the others. He'd prove the village that he was more than the holder of the Kyubi. 

"You ready to go luv." Kijo asked leaning against the doorframe.

Naruto ceased in his packing and looked over his shoulder at the older teen, "I'm packed if that's what you mean, but being ready to go back to Konoha is another thing all together." He explained with a sigh.

Kijo's expression softened and she came further into the room and closed her arms around the blonde and held him against her tightly, "Everything will be alright baby, you can even come back with me a Bre when we've finished the exams."

"But what if you find something while you are there?" he asked turning in her embrace so that he could face her.

"Unless you have found it as well there is no way that I would stay." She told him looking into his bright blue eyes, "Now finish packing it's nearly time to leave."

Naruto nodded and pulled out of the embrace, "Ok I'll be out in a few minutes, just packing the last of my stuff."

"Alright, but don't take too much longer the portal wont stay open much longer." Kijo explained and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Sarutobi waved his hand over the crystal ball in front of him and relaxed, Naruto was coming home and he was proud of the improvement that he had made in a few short months. The Hokage stood up slowly and headed for the Academy as the exams were to start in 20 minutes. 

Iruka walked into the classroom that was going to host the first exam to see over the exam, the Hokage would be joining soon and he was anxious to see Naruto and it was coming too close to exam time so he may not arrive.

Things had been quiet since Naruto left to join his team, his boisterous presence wasn't in the village and people had seemed to question where the blonde holder had disappeared. One rumour was that he went off to set the Kyubi free and unleash its power against the village and it's people.

"Ah Iruka, you are here." Iruka turned to see the Hokage in the doorway.

Iruka snapped his heals together and nodded to Sarutobi, "Sir."

"I would like you to do something for me Iruka."

"Of course Hokage-sama, what would you like me to do?"

"Leave for the 'Forest of Death' there you will be given further instructions."

Iruka looked disappointed but would do as he was told, "Of course Hokage-sama if that is what you wish."

Sarutobi smiled at the Chuunin, "I know you wish to see how much young Naruto has grown in these couple of months but what I have for you to do will give you that opportunity."

"Of course Hokage-sama, I shall leave now and get my instructions." He nodded and disappeared from the exam room leaving the Hokage to his own devices.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Trojui stopped out the front of room 301 where the first of the exams were going to take place and Kakashi was standing in front of them. 

"Good to see that you made it here, now the exam can begin."

"What are you on about Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi looked over his team, "The exams have to be taken in teams of three."

Trojui looked at angrily at Kakashi, "You lied to us then, by saying that it was an individual test. That we had to take it on our own."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I believe that I said that the test was an individual choice to take the test."

"I am proud of you as my team, you all chose to take the exam and didn't pressure anyone of your team mates into going in. Now go!" he smiled at them through his mask and let them pass him and enter the exam room.

* * *

Kijo's watched beeped, "Move it guys we have one minute to get our asses into that exam room or we're done." She yelled over the wind as they ran they were coming up to the academy. 

Naruto picked up the pace of his running speed and gained on the academy, they breezed through the halls, papers on the walls blowing off as they went pass.

"There's the door." Breanna panted

Kijo, Breanna and Naruto kicked up the last bit of power and slammed though the door just before it closed for the exam to start. Kijo's watch alarm went off just as they fell in a heap at the feet of Morino Ibiki breathing heavily.

"You were almost late." Ibiki stated.

Kijo rolled over to look at the instructor, "You know you want me to miss this exam." She panted, "I should kick your ass for having it so early in the morning Biki."

"Get up and grab a seat, now that you are here we can start." Ibiki growled hefting her up from the arm by her arm.

Kijo pulled her up out of Ibiki's grip and rolled her eyes, "You need to have your ass kicked Biki." She grumbled and helped Naruto and Breanna off of the floor and they took the last three remaining seats.

"Thanks for waiting, I am Morino Ibiki the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test." He looed over the crowed of faces, "You Hidden Sound lot stop doing as you please before we start, do you want to fail before you have even started."

One of the Hidden Sound looked to Ibiki, "I apologise, this is our first time and we got a bit carried away…" he explained looking out of his unbandage eye.

Ibiki sneered, "There will be no fighting through out the examination without the express permission of the examiners and even when permission is granted killing will not be permitted nor will it be tolerated."

He looked around the room, "Those pigs that disobey those orders will BE FAILED IMEDIATELY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR."

Most of the students flinched back from the sudden sound coming from Ibiki, the other students just smirked at the words spoken, "Heh, this exam is just sounds easy." One of them was brave enough to announce.

Ibiki ignored the announcement, "And now we will start the first test in the Chuunin exam, instead of staying in the seating arrangements that you are sitting in beside your team you will each draw one of these tabs and the seating arrangement will follow and the exam will then be passed out."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled out, "A BLOODY PAPER TEST."

Kijo hit Naruto over the back of the head, "Calm down you loud mouth monkey." She growled at him.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura, Sasuke and Trojui turned to where the outburst came from to see a blonde getting reprimanded by a black and red haired teen.

'Is that Naruto?' she questioned.

"Is that Naruto?" she asked Sasuke who glaired at her in response.

"He would have come and seen us if he had returned." Sasuke responded.

"Are you talking about the Naruto that abandoned your team?" Trojui added.

"Yes it is." Sasuke replied before Sakura could say anything in response.

The teams each picked up a numbered tab and took their seats accordingly and waited for Ibiki to continue to explain the exam. Once every one was seated Ibiki got their attention.

"Your tests have been placed in front of you face down, you are not to turn them over until I say so. Now listen carefully, there are many important rules to the first test and they will be written on the board for you.

Questions will not be allowed so listen, you will all start with 10 questions with each question mounting to 10 points that you have, this test is a subtraction test.

If you answer all of your questions correctly you keep all of your points, but if you miss three questions for example you will loose three points. The second rule is that this exam is a test, whether or not you pass is determined on the overall score of all of your team." He explained and watched as some of the students faltered.

"So each team will be competing to see who can hold onto most of their original 30."

Sakura threw her hand into the air, "Wait a second, I don't get the initial point system. Why is it a team test?"

"You don't have the right to question me." Ibiki yelled at her he watched her flinch back, "There is a reason for this test so be quiet and listen. The third rule is that is there is anyone caught doing anything by the testing officers 2 points will be subtracted for each cheating offence." He looked around the room again.

"Also you should know that if one person of your team fails then the other 2 members will also fail."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the exam paper, they only had an hour to complete the exam and 30 minutes had already gone by and he still hadn't started his exam questions. 

#Have you started yet Ki? # Naruto asked Kijo.

**_No not yet, Bre was figuring it all out before telling us any of the answers_.** Kijo explained frustrated.

&I have the answers to the questions guys. & Breanna interrupted and gave all of the answers to her team mates to which they happily filled out.

The last of the questions were filled out and they settled back in their chairs and waited for Ibiki to announce the hidden tenth question.

* * *

Sarutobi watched the examination through his crystal ball, he watched as Naruto and his two-team mates tumbled into room 301 where the first exam was taking place. 

He watched as Kijo grumbled at Ibiki having met the Special Jounin before when he went to speak to Kijo about training Naruto and become a Chuunin as well if she had so wished along with Breanna.

The two girls were strange and used their chakra differently than that of the Hidden Leaf Ninja's. Sarutobi had wanted Naruto to learn that he also wanted Naruto to learn to work with the Kyubi and utilise it's power so that it may help him if he came into a life and death situation.

Sarutobi waved his hand over the crystal and the image distorted with fog and he relaxed back into his chair and watched the proceedings of the 1st exam.

* * *

Kijo stretched as she exited the exam room with Naruto and Breanna and they were heading off onto the new location where the 2nd exam was taking place. 

"You saved our necks in there Bre." Naruto cheered.

"Well that was the point of the exam wasn't it." Breanna smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah well at least we get to move, my butt was getting numb sitting there." Kijo complained rubbing said behind.

"Ya want me to rub it better Ko?" Naruto asked cheekily rubbing his hands together warming them up.

Kijo rolled her eyes at the blonde, "No Naru, I think that I'll be alright."

Naturo's hands dropped to his side, "Aw, dash my hopes and dreams." He pouted.

"I try my best Naru." Kijo replied to her younger team mate.

"Come on guys, we have to get going to Practise Arena 44, we only had a few minutes to stow our luggage and get to the area." Breanna interrupted and started to run so that they wouldn't be late.

Naruto and Kijo looked at each other before they darted after Breanna at alarming speed, startling the villagers as they ran past.


	2. Exam 2: The Forest of DEATH!

Wow. 8 Reviews thanks guys

**Night-Owl123**: Naruto hasn't met Jiraiya yet, this is based before the 3rd Hokage is killed.

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess:** There is both Yaoi and Het. Parings will been revealed much later in the story.

**Firehedgehog**

**Weeping Angel**

**whiterose03**

**Narutofreak22**

**Dragi**

**Fei-sama**

Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you guys like this chapter. ;p

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alright everyone, listen up. You are here at Practise Area 44 otherwise known as the 'Forest of Death' this is your second exam, a survival exam." Mitarashi Anko announced.

"Here you will go through this forest in which you have 5 days to get to the tower in the centre of the area, 10 km's from the tower are 44 locked gates. What I need from all of you is to fill out these agreement forms…" Anko was interrupted by the arrival of Naruto, Kijo and Breanna.

"You guys are just in time." Anko stated and passed out the agreement forms to the 78 people, "Fill these out and go over to the hut and get either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll and go to one of the 44 locked gates and you can get going into the forest."

"What are we filling these forms out for?" Naruto asked having missed that part.

"Because there will be some deaths with this course and I don't want to be the one responsible for it." She smiled waving the papers in her hand as one of the helpers took them and gave them out.

Naruto looked down at the forms he was given to fill, he quickly read through the papers and looked to Breanna and Koji and waited for them to finish reading.

"What do you think Ko?" he asked.

"I think that you should sign it Naruto." She replied after reading through hers and then throwing the papers over her shoulder and watched as they caught on the wind and blew away.

Breanna let out a sigh and shook her head a Koji, "You shouldn't have done that Koji, you don't know what kinds of things are in that forest and I have a really bad feeling about this test." A cold shiver trailed down her spine.

Koji rubbed a hand over her friends shoulder in comfort, "I have the same feeling too Bre, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sign some piece of paper that is most probably going to get lost any way."

"Alright everyone, once you have signed the papers, head over to the hut and get your scroll and go to one of the gates to that we can get started. I want you to start from the opposite end of the field to the front please so I know when to tell you to start." Anko announced. The Gennin each lined up in their teams in front of the hut where they were to give the papers to the helper and receive their scroll so that they could go off to their starting point.

Naruto took the pen handed to him by Koji and quickly signed the papers and ran over to the hut where he had to hand them in.

"Naruto, you're getting a head of yourself." Koji called after him, gaining his attention, "Breanna hasn't signed hers yet."

Naruto skidded to a halt just as he was about to join the line behind Neji, everyone turned to look at the blonde who blushed at the attention, even though he usually craved the attention.

A young girl with short black hair shyly moved forward, "Is that really you Naruto-Kun?" she asked in a whisper.

Team 7 watched the exchange from where they were standing in line, shock was written on Sakura's face, tears in her eyes and anger written on Sasuke's at the mention of the annoying blonde.

"Sasuke, is it really him?" she asked her team mate in a whisper, not wanting to believe it.

"Hey Hinita, how's it going?" he asked her with a big smile, concern in his eyes as he watched the tears gather in her eyes though she was smiling.

Hinita launched herself into Narutos embrace and clung onto him tightly and cried into his chest, "I can't believe that it's really you." She cried, her voice muffled but Naruto could hear the words clearly.

"I'm sorry for not saying goodbye when I left, but I couldn't take it any more."

"What happened to make you leave Naruto?" Kiba asked, his dog Akamaru tucked comfortably behind his jacket zipper.

"I was sick of never having been taught what to do, I was always told to just go and do something and never told how to do it and having my sensei going off all the time with Uchiha. So I asked Hokage if I could be put on another team and he let me." He smiled brightly.

"Who are your team mates?" Shikamaru asked.

"Koji and Breanna. They're great and I've learnt a lot from them, Koji has become somewhat of an older sister same as Breanna, like Iruka-san is an older brother or father." Naruto explained as Koji and Breanna came over with Breanna's forms.

Koji wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, accidentally dislodging Hinita from Narutos embrace, "Come on kid we gotta get moving, I want out of that forest as soon as we get in." she explained glaring at the forest.

Naruto looked at Koji, "Is there something wrong." He asked.

Koji shook her head, "I don't know Naru, but I have a bad feeling." She whispered into his ear walking when he walked as the line moved.

"Don't worry about it Ko, we'll be fine we have me and that's all me need." He said smiling brightly at his team mate.

Breanna rolled her eyes, "That's what I'm afraid of Naruto."

Naruto humped, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "You are so mean to me."

"If we're so mean then why are you still with us." Koji replied as Bre and Naruto handed the Chuunin the signed permission papers and was given the scroll of Earth and were lead toward one of the gates.

"We need to get the scroll of Heaven and we need to be careful, I want to avoid everyone once we have gotten the Heaven scroll." Koji explained.

"Sounds good." Breanna and Naruto agreed.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM BEGINS NOW." Anko yelled over the field, chains rattling as they hit the ground with a metallic clank and the gates were opened allowing the Gennin to enter.

Koji, Naruto and Breanna took off into the forest, "I think that we should establish a place of residence before we really get in to this." Breanna called out.

"Aye, lets do that, we can worry about getting the scroll later." Koji agreed.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Trojui jumped from branch to branch, having encountered no one they stopped to catch their breath, "What do you think about this exam?" Trojui asked.

"All it is, is us beating up and killing off the other exam takers to get information that could be useless. It's a waste of time." Sasuke explained.

Sakura leant against one of the large trunks of the tree, her arms crossed over her chest and a thoughtful look on her face, not even listening to the one person that was always on her thoughts.

"…Ra, pay attention, Sakura." Sakura broke out of her thoughts and looked to Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-Kun?" she asked sweetly, yet her inner demon yelling at Sasuke for interrupting her train of thought.

"We were figuring out the best course of action to take but you haven't been paying attention." Trojui explained exasperated.

Sakura's cheeks flushed with anger, "Well excuse me for thinking about something that has been bothering me since before you came to the team." She retorted.

"That is enough out of the both of you, we have more important things to worry about, like our lives." Sasuke growled at his two team mates.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura blushed, her innerself being held back by many disjointed arms growling '_let me at him let me at him._' Her nostrils flared.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I say that we go after those newbies that were just in time for the first exam and take their scroll." Trojui said rolling the heaven scroll around in the palm of his hand.

"We don't know what scroll they have though, they could have another Heaven scroll and that is useless to us." Sasuke replied.

"So what, that way we'd have a back up scroll don't we if ours gets taken."

Sakura shook her head, "What ever I just want to get this over and done with, this forest creeps me out." She said as a shiver was chased up her spine.

* * *

**Third day.**

Naruto sat up letting out a yawn, the light from the sun coming lightly through the breaks in the leaves, "Come on Koji, Breanna, we really need to be getting the other scroll and get to the tower. I want some ramen."

"Hmm, real food does sound good." Koji hummed in agreement from where her head was now resting in Narutos lap.

"Good morning guys." Breanna smiled happily in her arms some berries and a bit of water.

Koji looked up from Naruto's lap and glared at the honey haired teen, "Who the fuck gave you a warrant to be up this damn early?" She growled and her head flopped back into Naruto's lap.

"Well someone had to go and get something to eat god knows neither of you know what's good to eat and what isn't out there." Breanna responded putting down the food she had collected and passed little lea cups to Naruto and Koji.

"Thanks Bre, really wouldn't know what to do without you." Koji smiled as she scooped up some of the water and took a gulp.

"Excuse me ladies, I hafta go and pee." Naruto said and jumped into some of the foliage to do his business.

"We're going after that second scroll today Bre, so you have go to be ready I want to do this quickly and quietly." She explained, Breanna settled back against the tree and ate some of the berries while waiting for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto walked a little way from where they were sleeping, he had come up to a root formation which he pissed up against, relieving his sleep laden bladder, he hummed sleepily as he pissed a shadow creped up on him.

Naruto tugged up his fly and turned to go back to Koji and Breanna when he was engulfed by a dark chasm, he let out a scream as the light disappeared.

End Chapter 2


	3. Woohoo End of Exam 2

Chapter 3

Koji and Breanna ran fast to the sound of the screams and explosions, something was going terribly wrong, though they hated to leave Naruto they had to if there was going to be any help for who ever it was screaming.

Koji and Breanna stopped on top of one of the branches over shadowing the field where the distress was coming from, looking down they could see a young Gennin being held by her pink hair.

Koji scanned the area, scouting out for other people that my have come to help, she could see a group of three hiding in the bushes.

"Should we do anything?" Breanna whispered.

Koji shook her head, "I want to see how this plays out, whether others come to her aide or if she figures out away herself."

They went back to watching as the fist in the pink hair pulled back straining her neck.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do, she couldn't let them get Sasuke, he was too important and it seemed that Trojui was safe for now, but how was she going to get out of the hold on her hair. Rock Lee was lying face down in the dirt, his body spent from using his TaiJutsu and was useless.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it in a tight fist, there was only one thing to do and it wasn't something she really wanted to but if it saved her life and got the witch away then it was to be done. Taking a deep breath she readied the kunai.

The female Sound-nin smirked, "Useless, that won't work against me." She sneered, watching as Sakura took another deep breath and raised her kunai in both hands and cut clean through her hair surprising many of the people there.

"Thoughtful girl, getting rid of the problem." Koji smirked.

* * *

Naruto gagged at the stench that went up his nose, his was vile like bile thrown up when one was sick and having not been able to eat. But this bile was much viler than that of a human stomach, it was like rotting flesh and with was causing Naruto to dry heave.

Naruto rolled his and would have hit himself on his forehead for not thinking of it earlier, went to his right thigh and pulled a kunai from the pouch and held it in a firm grip.

Taking as deep a breath he could stand with the stench he slashed the kunai through the flesh encasing the throat and cut of what ever ate him, head clean off and landed in a heap on the ground with blood and slime oozing off of him and a head a few feet away from him.

Naruto dry heaved again, at the ooze on him. '_Damn this is disgusting_.' He pulled a face and shook his hands of the slime and stood up. He could feel the disturbance of chakra to shaking himself off he headed in the direction of the disturbance.

* * *

Koji and Breanna leaped from their position back toward where they had set up camp, they could feel Naruto's signature coming toward them so they got in the direct line of his travelling to intercept him on his way.

"Well go after another group, they are having enough trouble with out us going after their scroll." Koji said.

Breanna nodded, "Agreed, I think that we should head for the tower and catch a team there, it seems the logical choice." Bre said as flashes of orange could been seen.

"Yo! Naru hold up." Koji called as the orange blur went by.

Naruto skidded to a halt and blinked, "Oh hey guys, what's going on. I felt a chakra rise." He explained.

"On of the teams was in a fair bit of trouble, we checked it out but they're fine with out us having to intervene." Koji explained, not mentioning what team it was that was in trouble.

"Where were you any way?" Bre asked taking in Naruto's dishevelled appearance.

"I just so happened to get eaten by a snake as I was taking a bloody piss." Naruto explained, "So what's the plan?"

"We're heading for the tower, we may have better luck with getting a scroll from there, others that haven't got their opposite scroll will be heading there for an easy 'kill', so to speak." Koji explained

Naruto nodded, "Sounds good to me, I want out of this damn forest and to see Iruka-kun and have ramen." He cheered happily and took off for the tower.

Koji and Breanna shook their heads in amusement before taking off after their younger member.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down next to a still unconscious Sasuke, wiping his head with cool water and then reaching over to do the same with Trojui. She had been left alone since the defeat of the sound-nins and she was quiet happy to keep it that way at least for a little bit longer. Just until Sasuke and Trojui awoke.

* * *

Koji looked down at the three defeated ninja's, the scroll in the hands of Breanna and Naruto huffing against the tree. Koji bent down and picked up another of the scrolls that was lying there, it was a scroll of the earth, which they already had.

"Head to the tower and wait there, I know you can take care of your self. I wont be long so don't worry." And with that Koji disappeared back into the forest.

Naruto and Breanna watched after Koji for a few minutes before turning and doing as they were told to do.

"What do you think that she's going to do Breanna?" Naruto asked.

"She's going to give the scroll to a team that deserves it." Replied Breanna with a smile.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Trojui sat by a stream catching some fish for their dinner looking at the second scroll that they had gotten, the one that they didn't need and they were running out of time.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura all but whined.

"There's nothing we can do but go to the tower and fight for a scroll that way, it seems the only option." Sasuke explained as he started to cook the fish over the fire.

"I told you that we should have gone after those newbies." Trojui grumbled throwing some stones into the water forcefully.

"What ever." Sakura mumbled.

The three of Team 7 waited for their fish to cook, other things on their minds other then getting the scroll that they desired when there was the rustling of leaves near by causing them to go into alert mode and watch around themselves.

They couldn't see, nor sense anyone about but they could hear the rustle of the leaves, who ever it was wasn't hiding the fact that they were there. Some thing came flying out of the foliage and landed at Sakura's feet and then they were gone.

Sakura bent down and picked up what was thrown with care, hoping that it didn't have an exploding tag on it, she pulled away the note tied to it and read what was written and turned to Sasuke and Trojui.

She smiled brightly, "Well it seems that we don't have to do that, we have the scroll we need, so we can just get out of here now." She cheered

Trojui smiled while Sasuke just looked indifferent and put out the fire. "Well then let's get out of here and to the tower. I need a decent nights sleep and some real food." He said and headed into the forest and toward the tower.

* * *

Here you guys go. Please Review, i would like to know what everyone thinks bout my story. Please. 


	4. Preliminaries Part 1

Chapter 4

Naruto stared in shock at the greeting they received at the entrance to the tower.

"Hey there Naruto-Kun." Iruka smiled at the blonde.

Naruto let out a surprised yell and jumped into the Chuunin's arms and hugged him tightly and buried his head in Iruka's chest. "I missed you."

Iruka hugged Naruto back just as tightly, "I missed you too Naru-Kun, I've kept your apartment clean and after this I shall treat you to ramen, how's that sound."

"Great." Naruto cheered.

Koji and Breanna watched as Naruto greeted the man in front of them with great enthusiasm.

"Now for the last little bit of this exam Naruto, look at the message on the wall, it was written by the Hokage. It's the motto of the Chuunin. The Heaven in the paragraph refers to the human mind where earth refers to the human body.

If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom be prepared, that is Naruto's weakness, the mind." He smiled at Naruto's indignant expression, "Gain knowledge and prepare yourself for the missions. If you lack Earth, run in the fields and seek advantages. Breanna your weakness is your stamina from what I understand so that is what you need to work on more." He looked at Koji, "If you have both Heaven and Earth you can succeed at the most dangerous of missions."

"So what has the person on the scrolls have anything to do with it?" Koji asked

"Adding it to the missing spot on the scroll, the last part says, These rules will guide a person's extremes. That is all that I have to say to you, congratulations on succeeding with the 2nd test, take the knowledge gained here into the third." He said and let them go through in to the tower.

* * *

Every one that had passed looked around the room at each other, Naruto was practically bouncing up and down with the energy, the examiners and team leaders looked over their teams with pride.

"Congratulations everyone on passing, though there are a few more teams that passed than I had originally thought, now if you would all please listen to Hokage-sama." Anko announced to the crowd.

The Hokage shuffled forward so that those that had passed could see him better.

"There is something that I would like to tell you all before you begin the 3rd test, it is the true reason behind these tests. You, at one stage or another have probably wondered why we have the exams with the other surrounding villages.

'To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of Shinobi.'" I do not want you to be confused about the true meaning… This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries.

This exam is to see each other's strength and the strength of the village, to establish the strength of the individual to see if they have what it takes to protect the village. True strength is only gained through life and death situations." He looks around the room at the young Ninja's.

"One more thing, before you begin this test, there is one more thing that you should know. This next exam is more then just a test, it is a life risking battle with your countries dreams and ambitions on the line. Now the 3rd test…"

The Hokage was interrupted by a cough, he looked to see a young man at his feet, "As referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate to explain?"

"Of course." The Hokage nodded and stepped back.

Hayate turned to the exam takers, "Hello everyone, I am Hayate. Before the 3rd test commences there is something that I would like to ask of all of you. /cough/ It is preliminary for the 3rd test to decide who is to participate in the main event."

The Gennins all turned to each other and talked about what it could be now that they had to go through.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PRELIMINARY?" Shikamaru called out from the crowed.

"I don't understand Sensei, but why can't all of the people go through to the next test?" Sakura asked.

/cough/ "We have too many people remaining after the 1st and 2nd tests, so we must reduce the amount of people with the Preliminary test. The fights could take too long and we only have a limited time for the 3rd test.

So now I ask that those of you who feel unwell and wish to quit after the explanations please come forward now since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." Hayate explained and then waited for those that wanted to quit to step forward.

A hush and standstill fell over the Gennins when some one stepped forward, "I am going to quit." He stated coming forward.

Sakura watched as Kabuto walked out of the room and she turned toward Sasuke, "You should quit too Sasuke-Kun, you have been acting strange since the incident with Orochimaru and that mark probably still hurts too.

Please." She begged, "I'm scared."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, "Shut up about the mark." He growled, "This has nothing to do with you. So stay out of my business."

Koji looked over at Naruto and Breanna, "I'm not going to quit, it's up to you and you alone to choose whether you wish to quit."

Naruto snorted, "I'm not quittin' I want to go against my old team and show them just who I am." He growled pumped.

"I shall stay as well, I have come this far." Breanna told Koji. Koji smiled at Naruto and Breanna and brought them in for a hug and watched as a few more left the room.

Hayate looked around the room at the remaining Gennin "Now that the numbers have gone down we can begin the preliminaries. This examination will consist of one on one fighting, it will be as if it was a real life confrontation.

Now that that numbers have been cut to 20 there will be 10 matches and the winners will proceed onto the next round. There are no rules, the fight is over when one of you admits defeat, is knocked unconscious or dies. Acknowledge your defeat if you know that you will die. If things get too far then I shall jump in and end the match so that there aren't a lot of bodies piling up."

"Open it up." Anko said into the microphone near her mouth, a wooden panel in the wall slid from its place.

"I know that this is sudden but the fights will commence right now, the names for the 1st round will appear on the board."

**Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi.**

Sasuke and Yoroi stepped forward and stood face to face in front of Hayate, "Uchiha Sasuke, Akado Yoroi, Are you both ready?" he asked

Both responded with a yes. All Sakura could do was watch as Sasuke got ready for his match with the cursed seal acting up on his shoulder. Trojui put a hand one her shoulder for comfort.

"The first match will be starting, so could everyone please move up to the upper level so that we can start the match." Every one hurried to comply.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei." Trojui called out as he saw his teacher coming over to go up stairs.

At the call Naruto, Koji and Breanna turned to see Kakashi talking to Sasuke, ignoring Trojui. "It seems as though he is still ignoring the others on the team." Naruto stated as he climbed up the stairs.

Koji watched the hunter-nin talk to Sasuke, telling him not to use the Sharingan, nor any of his chakra since it would cause the seal on his neck to respond unfavourably.

"You alright Koji?" Breanna asked.

Koji looked up at Breanna who was a few steps ahead of her, "Yeah Bre, I'm fine just thinking about something." She smiled comfortingly and started up the stairs again to see that Kakashi was coming up behind her.

Koji stopped next to Naruto who was sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of the platform, "What do you think of the out come Koji?" Naruto asked looking up at her.

"Sasuke, but with a price, the cursed seal will affect him too much for him to continue after that." Koji explained.

Kakashi, Sakura and Trojui looked over at the group, "You shouldn't talk about things that you know nothing about." Sneered Trojui.

Koji, Breanna and Naruto just looked at the group before turning back to each other, "Don't worry about yourself Breanna, if things get to much for you, just look up at me and I'll throw in the towel for you alright."

Breanna let out a sigh, "Thanks Koji." She smiled up at the older teen.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't look out for my friends." She responded smiling back to her friend.

Trojui was fuming that he was being ignored, "How dare she ignore me." He growled as he rolled up his sleeves and started to go over when he was stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about it kid, get her back in the match." He told him.

* * *

Amber slitted eyes watched Koji and Breanna converse with the boy hated by Konoha and the keeper of the fox demon Kyubi.

_I knew that you would come for me one day_. He thought as he switched from the fight to Koji and back again. _But are you really here for me mother?_ He questioned, he knew that she could feel him staring at her, knew that he was in the room but didn't turn to face him or acknowledge him.

He watched as Yoroi grabbed Sasuke by the head, Sasuke fought weakly against the grasp as his chakra was drained.


	5. Preliminaries Part 2

Chapter 5

Sasuke looked at Yoroi in shock, "So you've finally noticed." He chuckled increasing his grip on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke let out a groan at the increase of the grip and the decrease of his chakra, he lifted his leg and kicked Yoroi in the stomach to get him off of him.

"He he, you think that you can beat me, you have so little chakra left."

_If he touches me one more time I am done for, I can have that happening, there has to be something that I can do._ He thought, he was desperate, he needed to end this quickly so that he could rest and eat a decent meal.

* * *

Everyone looked down on the match, they were surprised that Sasuke was getting quite a beating and was having a hard time getting around the attacks, Garra snorted, "Uchiha Sasuke, This is all that he has?" he grunted, he was disappointed.

Naruto couldn't believe how weak Sasuke was being, he was letting himself get his arse kicked, just because of a small disability such as the curse seal that was on his neck. There is more to life than chakra, one just has to know what to do to use it.

Naruto stood up suddenly, startling Koji, "IT THIS ALL THAT YOU'VE GOT SASUKE. IF THIS IS IT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE ANYTHING ABOVE A GENNIN. GET UP AND HAND THIS GUY HIS ARSE." He yelled startling everyone and causing Sasuke and Yoroi to look up at him. "THE ALMIGHT UCHIHA SASUKE IS PATHETIC."

* * *

Yoroi came at Sasuke while he was distracted by Naruto he thrust his arm out to catch Sasuke in the chest, the move was so sudden and Yoroi's head was thrashed back with the force of Sasuke's kick.

Sasuke spun around and he followed through with Lee's Leaf Shadow Dance and causing the cursed seal to release its power causing Sasuke to stop for a moment in his attack, the curse crept up his skin.

_Argh. No not now, I can't let a thing like this destroy me, I can't let it control my actions._ He thought as the curse started to retract and he started the jutsu once again.

* * *

Sakura cheered as Hayate declared Sasuke the winner of the match and watched as Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke reading his Icha Icha Paradise, "Good job."

"Now all you have to do is rest and have the medical team treat your injuries." One of the medical team said.

Kakashi shook his head at the Med, "I'll be taking care of him from here." He told him, he bent down to Sasuke's level. "I'll be taking you out back where we will seal up that curse." He whispered.

"I want to watch the rest of the prelims." Sasuke stated.

"No." Kakashi all but snapped, "it will be taken care of now before it is too late. I won't listen to your selfishness anymore."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock at being told that he was to go to the back and not watch the rest of the matches.

"Get up and come on." He said and walked out of the room, making sure that Sasuke was following behind.

* * *

Naruto watched as Kakashi lead Sasuke out of the room. He snorted, "Like always he is at Uchiha's beck and call."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, you have us now and that is all that matters, so why don't you just sit back and watch the rest of the matches and worry about who you are going to be up against."

Naruto nodded and turned to look up at Koji only to find that she was gone, "Hey where did Koji go?" he asked as his head whipped around searching for her.

Breanna shook her head, "Who knows Naru, Koji always happens to go off on odd occasions."

* * *

Kakashi sat Sasuke down in the middle of the casting circle and started the kanji around the cursed seal with his blood. "Alright just hang in there a little longer." He began the seals for the sealing and then slapped his hand over the cursed seal and chanted. The ribbons of kanji raced up along Sasuke's skin and toward the seal, Sasuke panted in pain.

"That should take care of the seal for now, but one thing you should know about this seal is that it relies on the strength of your will. If you loose belief then the curse will take over your body once again." He explained.

Sasuke let out a sigh, his eyes drooping closed, and he hit he floor with a soft thump, asleep.

"So you have learnt the sealing jutsu now. My how you have grown." Came a voice from the darkness of the room, the figure shuffled forward and into the light, "Hmm, Long time no see Kakashi-kun." He purred

Kakashi blinked is eye in surprise, "Orochimaru." He breathed.

Orochimaru nodded, his smile widened, "Yesss, though I am not here for you Kakashi-Kun, I want the boy behind you."

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he wants Sasuke's body." Another body added, Kakashi and Orochimaru turned to where the voice came from.

"Come out from the shadowsss." Orochimaru hissed.

The figure walked out of the shadows, combat boots, army pants, tank top were revealed as the figure moved into the light, green eyes and black hair with streaks was revealed.

"Nice to see you again Koji." Orochimaru growled at the young woman.

"It's been a while Orochimaru. I hope that you have been well and looking after yourself."

"I've been well enough, I'd be better when I get the boy."

"Why do you want Sasuke's body?" Kakashi asked this time.

Orochimaru turned his attention back to Kakashi, "What I want you already have, something that you are lucky to have. You never used to have it… Did you?" he cackled.

"Your left eye, it is the Sharingan, that and I want the Uchiha blood."

"Uchiha. He is more than a pawn in your game isn't he Orochimaru, he is your main piece unlike the others you have seduced with your image of power he is more." Koji stated.

"Hmm, yes you are right, as always. One's mother is always right and the childe is forever wrong. Isn't that right." He retorted.

Kakashi powered up one of his attacks, "The seal won't hold Kakashi-Kun, Sasuke is an avenger, he will seek me out in his own time. He will seek me out for the power that I can give him." And with that Orochimaru turned into the darkness.

Kakashi turned to Koji and speak with her only to see that she was gone as well. Kakashi rubbed his head, bent down and picked up Sasuke and headed out of the room and was met by one on Med officers and left Sasuke there with them and went back to Sakura and Trojui.

* * *

Tell me what you think guys and I'll have the next chapter up for you. Please review. 


	6. Preliminaries Part 3

Koji followed quickly after Orochimaru, she wanted more answers than what she had gotten out of that mini conversation and the letter he had left when he had left her and Breanna.

"Why are you following me?" he asked from behind her.

Koji turned to where Orochimaru was standing against the wall, "I want answers Orochimaru, and I want them now."

"Then can you answer my question."

Koji crossed her arms over her chest, "What is it that you want to know Orochimaru?"

"What I want to know is why."

"Why what Orochimaru, you have to tell me what it is you want me to explain?"

"Why me, why did you do what you did to me?" he asked, somewhat like a child would ask for a cookie.

"I asked you what it is you wanted, I asked you if you wanted it and you told me you did. I asked if you were prepared to go through the pain, you said that you could handle it. I did what you asked of me."

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT." Orochimaru yelled at her, Koji brought her hand up and slapped him squarely across the face.

"Don't you dare yell at me." She growled, "Did I not give you everything that you wanted?"

Orochimaru glared at her, "It wasn't enough."

Koji took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She almost died because of you." She stated.

"Then she shouldn't have asked for it."

"You yell at me for it yet you made the exact same mistake with her. She nearly died because you weren't there for the completion. I had to finish it."

"Why are you here?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"I don't mean now. Why are you in Konoha?"

"Naruto was sent to Breanna and myself. He needed a team to help with his training and to enter the exams."

"It was reported to me that he was in a team with Uchiha and some girl with pink hair, Haruno I believe her name is and Kakashi-Kun was the team leader. Why did he need to leave?"

"He was being ignored by Kakashi, he was too busy, from what I understand, teaching Uchiha to use the Sharingan. He told Naruto what to do but not the process of doing it."

"Then why didn't the girl leave?"

"He taught her as well. Also before Naruto came to us, they were given a mission, Kakashi told Uchiha and Haruno that they didn't need Naruto on the mission and that they were doing it with out him. That was the last straw for Naruto." Koji explained.

Orochimaru looked shocked, but it was hard to see the emotion was barely visible, "I would never think that Kakashi-Kun would do that to anyone." He mumbled.

Koji snorted, "Yeah well he did."

"I have other things to do. We shall meet again and next time won't be so pleasant. Mother."

* * *

Koji walked back into the arena and ran up the stairs. "Where the hell have you been." Breanna all but yelled at her.

"I was taking care of some business." She responded and turned to the fight that was now taking place between Ino and Sakura.

Koji watched as Ino brought her arms back with a kunai in her hand and cut off the length of her ponytail and scattered the pieces.

"Sakura is going to be trapped." Breanna told Naruto and Koji as she watched the movements of both girls.

Kakashi and Trojui looked over at them as they talked about the match, "What do you know." Trojui sneered at Breanna, "Do you think that Sakura is going to loose?"

Breanna looked to Trojui, "I never said that she was going to loose, I just said that she was going to be trapped and I was right, the blonde has her trapped." She explained pointing down at the floor where Sakura was trapped by the strands of hair.

* * *

Ino smirked at Sakura, "Now I have you trapped and there is no chance that you can get away from me this time Sakura."

"**SHIN-TEN SHIN NO JUTSU**." She called out and felt her spirit disconnect from her body and enter Sakura's.

Sakura's lips, now Ino's, turned upwards in a smirk and she began to raise her hand, "I Haruno Sakura." She started to say when she was interrupted by a shout from upstairs.

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT GIVE UP SAKURA, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THEN THIS. DID HATAKE NOT TEACH YOU ANYTHING?" Naruto yelled down at her.

Sakura's head turned to look up over her shoulder at him, _Heh, how annoying._ She thought and once again tried to raise her hand when she was stopped forcefully from following though.

Sakura pushed Ino from her body with the help of her innerself causing Ino's body to go slack. Both girls shakily stood up and charge at one another for the final blows. Fists came down on the back of each other's head causing the headbands to fly off and both girls to go skidding across the floor.

Hayate stepped forward, "Both fighters are unable to battle, the 4th preliminary match holds no winners." He announced.

Kakashi and Ino's sensei, Asuma, jumped down and picked the girls and took them back up to the watching platform where both girls could rest for the duration of the 3rd exam.

Hayate set the next prelim while the girls were being looked over, the test was over fast with Temari against Tenten with Temari resulting as the winner, the next prelim was Shikamaru against Tsuchi of the Sound, which ended with Tsuchi hitting her head against the wall, Shikamaru the winner.

Hayate called the next match, "Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto stood from where he was sitting and stretched out, "Wish me luck." He said with a smile and jumped over the edge just as Kiba himself jumped.

Koji snorted, "He doesn't need the luck."

Breanna giggled, "No but that dog is going to be a bother."


	7. Preliminaries Part 4 Kiba and Naruto

Hey there guys, here is another chapter for you all to read. I am going to leave out the parings for a while since I dont want you guys to know them just yet. There is also a story behind Breanna, Koji and Orochimaru that is a little different from this and I may do a side story or I'll slip a side story into this one. Please enjou this chapter and I'll get more to you soon.

* * *

Naruto looked at the other in front of him, his puppy stuffed down the front of his jacket.

Kiba started laughing, "We already have this won Akamaru. We're so lucky." He cheered and Akamaru barked happily in response.

"Would you just shut up already, I don't want to hear it." He yelled at Kiba. He watched as Kiba pulled the white puppy from his jacket and placed him on the floor.

Naruto watched as he put the pup down and he turned to look up at Koji who shrugged in response at the questioning glance, "Just watch out for the dog Naru, don't let your guard down what so ever." She responded.

Naruto nodded and took in a deep breath before he fell into a stance, as Kiba's eyes became distant in memory.

Kiba blinked and got into a stance as well and Akamaru barked he was ready to fight as well.

"I fell bad for you Naruto, so I'll end this match with one punch." He told Naruto

Naruto smirked, "If that's how you want to do things then I will beat you with one punch as well."

Hayate coughed, "Please begin."

Kiba dropped to the floor, crouching on all fours and started the hand signs for his jutsu, "**BEAST EFFECT NIN-POU QUADRUPED NO JUTSU**." He called and his chakra surrounded his body and he came at Naruto hard on all fours throwing his body and chakra at Naruto.

At the impact Naruto went flying into the wall, causing the cement to cack around his impression.

"He won't be getting up any time soon referee."

Ino cheered, "I knew it, Naruto could never stand a chance against Kiba."

Sakura and Kakashi just looked at each other before looking back down at the match and seeing Naruto stand up shakily shocking Kiba, his team mates and the others that didn't believe in Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Kiba, blood dripping from his mouth, "DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME." He yelled and watched as Kiba charged at him once again. Naruto noticed that there was a smoke bomb in his hand so he braced himself.

Kiba threw the smoke bomb and it impacted with the floor, Naruto braced for Kiba's body impact but it never came, he let his guard down slightly when he was attacked by Akamaru.

Naruto let out a yell at the sudden pain that erupted in his arm at the bite and he fell back into the still present smoke disappearing from sight. Kiba smirked and watched as the smoke cleared to see Akamaru standing there and Naruto lay out in the floor.

"Yeah Akamaru." He cheered and called the dog to come to him and he did, Akamaru let out a bark, "You did it Aka…" Kiba trailed off as Akamaru latched on to his forearm and bit down and turned into Naruto, "Heh, fell for it." He said through his mouthful.

"NO! You Henge no jutsu. Where is Akamaru?" he demanded.

A second Naruto held Akamaru up by his front legs, Akamaru let out a whine at his master while the Naruto that grabbed him wiped his tongue with the palm of his hand to get rid of the taste of dog.

The Hokage smiled at the ability, knowing that Naruto couldn't do it before, Kakashi also saw the improvement that Naruto had gone through, and because of all the times he ignored Naruto's training for Sasuke, he didn't get to see Naruto grow into his body and power.

"He has good timing with his jutsu." Temari commented.

Her brother grunted, "He's better then I thought." Their brother the holder of the urn just watched the process with interest, his green eyes flashing as he watched the proceedings.

Kiba let out a feral growl at Naruto, "That's it, it's time to get serious. You are going down."

Naruto smirked, "Bring it on."

The sensei's all looked at Naruto in various degrees of shock, they hadn't anticipated on Naruto's new strength and the control he had over his chakra. But they still thought that he couldn't win.

Kiba flicked a small pebble into Akamaru's open mouth, Naruto started in shock as Akamaru bulked up in power and turned red, Naruto let the dog go and Akamaru ran back to his master.

"Wha…"

"I was a soldier pill." Kiba told Naruto as Akamaru jumped on his back and he ate a soldier pill himself, "Alright buddy, this is it. **Beast Human Bunshin**." He yelled and Akamaru himself turn in to an exact copy of Kiba.

Naruto braced as Kiba and Akamaru charged at him, "**Quadruped No Jutsu**." He called as they attacked Naruto who jumped put of the way as quick as he could to avoid injury.

_Shit. This is bad, I can't gather the chakra to my feet fast enough to avoid the attacks_. He turned to see Kiba coming at him again. _Damn._

"Take this! **Beast Human Taijutsu Supreme Technique**." He yelled coming at Naruto like a small twister, "**Piercing Fang**."

Naruto was thrown down with the force, bloody dripping out of his mouth. Naruto let out a groan of pain, his whole body throbbed with the pain he was introduced to by Kiba's attack.

Naruto pushed us chest up from the ground, "I won't be defeated, not by you." He growled at Kiba.

"GET UP NARUTO! KICK THIS KIDS ASS, HE IS NO WHERE NEAR YOUR LEVEL, YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN THIS KID. SHOW THESE PEOPLE WHAT UZUMAKI NARUTO CAN REALLY DO." Koji yelled down at the blonde, she didn't want her team mate thought of as a weakling.

"I am going to become Hokage, you won't defeat me."

Kiba scoffed and a few of the Gennins laughed at the mention of Naruto becoming Hokage, "Don't make me laugh, you can't become Hokage, you're weaker than me. Stop acting so though, if anyone is going to become a Hokage it is going to be me!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, "If you are going to compete with me for the name of Hokage then I am going to beat you like a dog."

Kiba growled, "Come on Akamaru, let's finish this." He cried and lunged forward for his second attack.

Naruto braced himself, "I won't fall for that a second time." He yelled as he dodged the attack for a second time but landed heavily on he ankle hurting it.

_Damn. I've seen the attack but I can't keep dodging it the way I have been. I need to determine which one is the real Kiba and which is the dog. But how? Wait, I know._ He thought and made the sign of the tiger with his hands. "Transform" he called and turned into Kiba.

Kiba let out a throaty laugh, "It won't work, you want to know why." He swang out at the Kiba copy and knocked him back forcefully, "You smell!" the body landed with a hard impact. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of our smell Naruto." He said giving it a rub.

Kiba looked to see the body lying in front of him, "Heh, I won." He chuckled gleefully and watched to see the body disappear in a puff… _WHAT!_ He thought as the smoke revealed the small body of Akamaru.

"No! Damn it." Kiba cried out and looked behind him, "So you are Naruto then." He said and attacked his copy, the body spun and in a puff of smoke became… Akamaru.

_WHAT!_ He thought as he looked at the injured dog, not noticing that the first dog that was hit down was getting up. The dog transformed with a puff into Naruto and he kicked a devastating blow to Kiba's head.

Kiba landed next to Akamaru who was too injured to continue so he was on his own. "Damn you." He cried as he got up and wiped the bloody from his mouth.

"You ready to end this Kiba?" Naruto asked, his fingers forming the seal of the tiger, "Now for my new special technique." He smiled cheekily.

Koji and Breanna looked at each other in shock, "New special technique?" they asked each other and looked back down at Naruto, "Since when the hell did he have a new special technique?"

Kiba drew some shuriken into his hands and charged at Naruto once again. "I don't know what kind of technique you have but I am not going to let you do it." He yelled as he threw the shuriken and disappeared from view only to appear behind Naruto after he dodged the shuriken.

"Arrr." Kiba yelled as he thrust his hand up to hit Naruto, but Naruto beat him to the punch by letting out a squeaker right in front of Kiba's hyper sensitised nose.

When Kiba grabbed at his nose to block out the smell, is when Naruto made his move. "I am going to pay the pain you gave me back ten fold. **Kagebun-Shin no Jutsu**." He called out and there were suddenly 4 more Naruto's, all attacking Kiba at once.

"**Naruto Rendan**." He called his final move and kicked Kiba in the back.

Hayate bent down to check on Kiba and stood up, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" he announced.

Koji shook her head as she watched Naruto skip up the steps with a happy smile on his face, "Proud of our selves are we?" she asked as he stopped next to her.

Naruto nodded, "Yep."

"What kind of move was that one Naruto?" Breanna asked, talking about Naruto farting.

Naruto shrugged in response, "Dunno, it kinda just happened, he mentioned that his nose was stronger so I figured I'd use something that would knock him for a loop." he explained and felt a tap on his shoulder.


	8. Preliminaries Part 5

Naruto shrugged in response, "Dunno, it kinda just happened, he mentioned that his nose was stronger so I figured I'd use something that would knock him for a loop." he explained and felt a tap on his shoulder.

End Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto turned around to see that Hinata was behind him holding a small jar, "Yes Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata held out the cream to Naruto, "Please take this Naruto-Kun."

Naruto poked at the jar, "What is it?" he asked. Breanna giggled.

"It's medicinal cream Naruto, for your cuts and bruises." She explained.

Naruto took the jar out of Hinata's hands, "Gee thanks Hinata." He smiled at her brightly.

Hinata smiled shyly in response, "You're welcome Naruto-Kun." She bowed and then she ran off down the stairs to Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto opened the lid, slicked up his fingers and began to rub it into the wounds on his arms while Breanna rubbed the cream into the cuts on his face.

Kijo watched as Neji and Hinata stood in the middle of the arena, she could also hear Rock Lee's narration of the Hyuga households and the beef that was between them, she listened as Neji berated Hinata and making her cry.

Kijo listened as the Byakugan was considered more powerful then the Sharingan and how Neji was telling Hinata that she was fated to be weak, fated to loose, fated to never accomplish anything with her life.

"You cannot change your dest… "

"YES YOU CAN." Naruto interrupted having heard enough.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath and reopened her eyes and looked Neji dead in the eyes, "**Byakugan**.I no longer want to run away from you brother Neji. Now we fight." She announced and got into a stance.

Naruto listened to the information that was spilling from the lips of Lee and Kakashi as they spoke about the bloodline limit of the Hyuga family and he watched the match and the blood spill from Hinata's lips as Neji's hits hit squarely.

Hinata flew back from the last blow and skidded along the floor, Hinata pushed herself up from the floor.

"Forfeit." Neji demanded.

Hinata was now standing up shakily, "No. I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way." She prepared herself again, only to fall back again as she was hit once more by Neji, blood splatters hit the floor.

"COME ON HINATA YOU CAN DO IT." Naruto yelled down to encourage Hinata to keep going. Neji kept pushing Hinata back, Hinata fought back the best she could but she was bested at every turn. Neji thrust his palm into her chest knocking him to the floor once more.

Hayate walked over to check over Hinata. "DON'T STOP THE MATCH." Naruto called out to Hayate.

"What the hell are you thinking Naruto, she's unconscious." Sakura pretty much yelled at him.

Everyone looked down at the arena in shock, Hinata was starting to stand up.

"It's not over." She choked out around the blood in her mouth and throat.

Neji sneered, "It's useless, you can't beat me. You have always hated your self for your own weakness but people cannot change destiny. Let it go."

Neji charged at Hinata once again, his face contorted in rage. Hayate watched in shock as the Byakugan user charged at the child of the main house. "THIS MATCH IS OVER NEJI-KUN." Hayate yelled and ran in between them.

Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and Hayate all appeared around Neji, Gai with his forearm around Neji's throat stopping him from attacking. "That is enough Neji, you gave me a promise that you wouldn't let this main family stuff get involved with your fight."

Hinata let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, Naruto jumped down from the platform and was by her side in seconds. "Rest now Hinata, you did great." He smiled brightly at her as her eyes slipped closed a smile on her lips.

"Hey you there." Neji called. Naruto turned his attention to Neji, "Some things that you should know is that is you're going to be a Shinobi then cut out the cheering and the other, a loser is always a loser in the end nothing can change that." He smirked and walked away.

_Her heartbeat is erratic so he intended to kill her._ Kurenai looked up from Hinata and glared at Neji. Neji smirked back, "If you have time to glare at me then you should be taking care of her."

"MEDIC GET OVER HERE NOW. WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG." She yelled at the medics running toward her.

The Medics started to mumble between themselves, "At this rate she won't last. Get her to the emergency medical room ASAP." Naruto watched as they placed Hinata onto the stretcher and raced out of the arena. Naruto raked his fingers through the blood that was on the floor.

_I promise you Hinata, he will pay for what he's done to you._ He clenched his fist and the blood dripped from his closed fist as he pointed at Neji.

Naruto glared at Neji, "YOU ARE GOING DOWN." He snarled.

Kankurou chuckled from where he was watching on the platform, "He is so clueless. Hasn't he noticed the difference in ability between them."

Gaara turned to his brother and then he turned his attention back to the arena below, if you looked close enough you could see that he was trembling slightly as he took in the scene.

_Aw damn. Looking at the blood is getting Gaara excited._ Kankurou thought as he looked at his brother.

Gaara looked down at Neji, _The demon… inside of him is…_

Hayate coughed to get everyone's attention, well that and because he needed to clear his throat, "We shall now begin the next match." He said looking up at the screen and waited for the next two names appear on the screen.

Gaara's eyes flickered from the board before he raised his hand and disappeared from the platform with a swirl of sand and appeared in the arena and looked up Choji. "Get down here."

Choji was about to jump down, after being psyched up by his sensei, when the name Rock Lee appeared on the screen with Gaara's name. "YES." Lee cheered and jumped down from the platform.

"I couldn't be happier getting to face you this early." Lee stated.

Gaara grunted his response.

Hayate coughed again, "THE 9TH MATCH PLEASE BEGIN!"

Lee took off from the mark and charged at Gaara and moved to kick him when a flow of sand came around Gaara and knocked Lee back. Lee skidded to a stop and flashed in again this time to throw a punch, which was blocked by a wall of sand.

"Damn." Lee growled. _He's not even moving._

"His attacks aren't getting though."

"Physical attacks are useless against Gaara. Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will come up and protect him. No one has ever been able to place a single scratch on Gaara.

Naruto looked at Kankurou in shock and then looked back down to the fight.

"What is he Kijo?" Naruto asked.

Kijo turned her attention from the fight below, "I don't know Naru, but it's not just him alone fighting there. He has some one with him." Kijo explained thoughtfully.

Columns of sand raced at Lee, to get away from the attacking sand he jumped onto the statue of the fingers. "TAKE THEM OFF." He heard Gai yell, giving him the thumbs up.

Lee saluted, "BUT I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD ONLY DO THAT WHEN I AM PROTECTING PRECIOUS PEOPLE." Gai winked at him.

"IT'S FINE, I'LL LET YOU DO IT." Lee cheered and started to pull his leg cuffs off to reveal the weights underneath and then pulled them off as well. Lee put his leg cuffs back on and stood up.

"Great, now I can move faster." He cheered and took off at Gaara, appearing as only a blur, his punches and kicks coming through the layer of sand protecting Gaara, surprising Gaara as one of Lees feet was a few centimetres from his face.

Lee jumped into the air and came down fast and kicked Gaara in the head surprising Gaara and his brother and sister.

"LEE, EXPLODE!" Gai called. Lee did as he was told and disappeared from sight, Gaara lost sight of Lee he was moving that fast and managed to punch Gaara this time sending him to the floor.

Gaara pushed himself up off the floor and cackled evilly as the sand crumbled from his face revealing pale skin underneath.

Breanna turned from the match and looked to Kijo, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I have something that I need to look up and the book is at Naruto's house." She explained, seeing before she left that Lee demolished a sand shell with Gaara appearing from behind him.


	9. Ochimaru 5 pt seal&Preliminaries Part 6

Breanna raced to Naruto's flat as fast as she could, there was a book there that she needed, and it was an important book that held all the answers that she needed to know.

"Hey Breanna wait up." Naruto called out from a few house roves behind her.

Breanna turned to Naruto as she was jumping but did slow down so that he could catch up to her. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Kijo told me too, she didn't want you to go alone. That and she probably thinks that you were going to get lost on the way to my flat." He explained.

Breanna let out a sigh, "That isn't what she's thinking Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Breanna shook her head, "Never mind Naruto. Kijo just thinks that I can't take care of myself very well that's all." She explained.

"Is there a reason for that?" he asked as they landed on front doorstep of Naruto's flat. Naruto pulled out the key and wiggled in around in the lock until he hear the tell tail sign of a click.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"A book of mine that I brought with me from home. I need to look at it for comparison." She explained and went straight into her suitcases and her trunk looking for the book she needed.

"Well it had better not take too long, you have a match to take still." Naruto explained as he watched her go though her stuff at super speed.

A throat cleared from behind them, "Is this what you are looking for Breanna dear?"

Naruto and Breanna turned around to face one of the Leaf Village Jounins, Breanna looked over the man that was in the door and was holding the exact book that she was looking for.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked moving slightly in front of Breanna to block any attacks sent at her.

"Breanna knows who I am." He responded licking his lips.

"Oro… Orochimaru." Breanna stuttered.

Orochimaru bowed mockingly at Breanna, a serpentine smile on his thin lips, "I see that you still remember me dear."

"How could I ever forget." She stated with a glare.

"Aw, come now don't look at me like that. I missed you." He mocked.

"You haven't got the heart to miss anything. All you ever think about is yourself." She shot back.

"How do you know Breanna?" Naruto asked getting confused by the round about conversation.

"Haven't they told you?" Orochimaru questioned as he came into the room, making his way closer to the pair. Naruto moved further in front of Breanna to protect her from anything that Orochimaru was going to do to her.

"Give me the book Orochimaru."

Orochimaru shook his head, he was still coming closer, and "No I don't think so I need this more than you do I think." He said and charged at Naruto slamming his open hand into Naruto's bare stomach.

"Hehe, so the Nine Tails is here after all." He looked down at the bare stomach to see the seal starting to become visible. "Interesting, the seal is starting to show, your emotions must be going haywire with me in the room." He lashed his power into his fingers, "**Five Part seal.**" He cried out and infused his chakra into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto screamed as the foreign chakra was spread into his body, burning it's way through his muscles causing him to scream out louder in pain, Breanna in shock behind him.

"STOP IT OROCHIMARU." She yelled finally snapping out of her shock and punched Orochimaru across the face to get him to let go of Naruto and to stop feeding his chakra into the blonde's stomach.

Orochimaru stumbled back from the blow he received from Breanna, his connection with Naruto breaking the chakra feed causing Naruto to fall to the floor in a heap, passed out from the attack.

Orochimaru licked at the little bit of blood that was spilt from his lip and smirked at Breanna. "You have guts I'll give you that. But in the end it all means nothing. Both you and Koji have come here at the wrong time, leave while you still can." Orochimaru stated before throwing the book to the floor and disappeared from the flat.

Breanna moved over to Naruto quickly and turned him onto his back before checking his pulse to see that he was alive, she felt a steady pulse and moved Naruto to the bed before grabbing the book and taking back off to the arena.

* * *

Kijo looked down into the arena, Gaara had won his match leaving Lee injured greatly, she had seen him go to his limit and even beyond that and she had respect for the Taijutsu specialist, but he just wasn't good enough for the Sand Ninja.

"KIJO." Breanna yelled as she came into the stadium in a frenzy.

"What is it Breanna?" she asked as her friend stopped next to her to catch her breath.

"Orochimaru attacked Naruto at the flat." She explained between heaving breaths.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled hearing that part of the conversation.

Kijo and Breanna looked to see that Sakura, Kakashi and Trojui were standing a few feet away from them. Kijo raised her eyebrow at them. "May I ask why it is that you want to know what's up when you ignored him when he was with you?" she asked them.

Sakura flinched at the words, "We didn't mean to." She whispered, "We realise that now."

"You should really tell that to him. You haven't even tried to talk to him since he came back. And if I remember you told this kid." Kijo flicked her wrist at Trojui, "That Naruto abandoned you, when it was clearly the other way around." She looked at Kakashi, "Am I right?" she asked knowing that she was any way.

"What are you going to do about Naruto?" Breanna asked.

Kijo turned her attention back to Breanna, "Nothing. Orochimaru has done what ever it is that he wanted done. He'll leave Naruto alone now. Did you put him to bed?" Breanna nodded. "Then he'll be fine until we're done here."

"You can't be serious." Sakura burst out.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Trojui asked confused about the whole conversation.

"Don't worry yourself with it Trojui." Kakashi said with a happy eye.

Hayate coughed to get the attention of the students and sensei's so that he could start the next match, "The next match is between Breanna and Hino Trojui." He called out.

Breanna looked over at Trojui, she was still out of breath from the scared run back to the arena from the flat. Kijo put a hand on Breanna's shoulder, "Remember, if it gets so bad I'll throw in the towel."

Breanna nodded taking her eyes off of Trojui, "Alright, but once we're done here we'll go back to the flat right?"

Kijo nodded, smiling at her friend, "Of course Bre, now get down there and show this lot that were just no nobodies tagging along with Naruto."

Breanna took a deep breath, nodded and went down the stairs to the arena, Trojui following behind her to start the match.


End file.
